El Mejor Regalo
by SuSi-MA
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleños #16 de Cindy Vortex, pero en los días cercanos a esta fecha sólo habrán situaciones confusas. JxC
1. Repartiendo Invitaciones

**Hola... este es un fic hecho por mi hermana Melisa, es su primer fic y me pidio que lo publicara aqui.. tanto ella como yo esperamos que les guste y sea de su agrado.**

**Jimmy Neutron no es mio.****

* * *

**

El mejor regalo!!!

**Capitulo #1: Repartiendo Invitaciones!**

Una mañana normal Cindy decidió entregarles a todos las invitaciones para sus 16 años:

**Cindy:** Libby te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Libby:** A claro amiga, iré de compras hoy y comprare el mejor vestido de la tienda.

**Cindy:** Sheen te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Sheen:** Ultra guau mi primer fiesta de 16.

**Cindy:** Carl te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Carl:** Claro, iré vestido como "El Chico Llama".

**Cindy:** Nick te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Nick:** Claro iré. Compre un nuevo fijador y lo usare en tu fiesta. Mi cabello se verá genial!!!

**Cindy:** Britney te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Britney:** Por supuesto iré con mi novio Oleander.

**Cindy:** Bolbie, te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Bolbie:** Bolbie irrra con gusto y llevarra a su hermana Inishca con él.

Así continuo invitando a todos en Retroville, hasta llegar a la última persona que le faltaba por invitar:

**Cindy:** Neutron!!! Te invito a mi fiesta de 16, es el sábado en la noche.

**Jimmy:** No lo se Cindy, iré al cine con Betty el sábado en la noche.

**Cindy:** ¿QUE, prefieres ir con esa tonta al cine… que ir a mi fiesta?

**Jimmy:** Lo siento Cindy, pero como ya sabes somos novios, y además a ti que te importa… si ni siquiera te caigo bien.

**Cindy:** Si, sabes que… tienes razon no me importa si vas!!!

Cindy se va corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y deja caer la tarjeta de invitación de Jimmy!!!

* * *

Se que esta muy corto...pero en una semana subire el segundo capitulo. 


	2. La Pelea

**Perdon por la demora...aqui esta el capitulo 2.**

**Jimmy Neutron no es mio.

* * *

**

**Capítulo #2: La Pelea**

Después de que Cindy huye de esa forma, Jimmy recoge la tarjeta y queda atado a sus pensamientos.

**Jimmy: **_Por qué se iría de esa forma? Acaso fui muy duro con ella? Por supuesto que fui muy duro, Cindy no llora por tonterías, soy un tonto, después de todo, Cuantas veces he visto a Cindy llorar? Creo que… ninguna. Me debería disculpar? Ah y si me rechaza. _

Y así continuo hasta llegar a su casa. No sabía que debía hacer.

**Jimmy: **_Jimmy deja de pensar en ella, desde cuando te importa tanto Cindy… Que es lo que verdaderamente siento por ella? Será que yo a ella la a… No no… Jimmy ahora tienes novia y lo que sientes por Cindy es sólo algo pasajero._

Jimmy trataba de converse a sí mismo, que lo que estaba sintiendo por Cindy no era sino una etapa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cindy:

**Cindy: **(llorando) Libby, el fue tan insensible.

**Libby: **Amiga segura que te dijo eso?

**Cindy: **(asintiendo con la cabeza y llorando)Yo sólo quería invitarlo a mi cumpleaños, no pensé que me iba a responder de esa forma. Después de todo este tiempo que nos conocemos al menos debería apreciarme un poquito… no crees?

**Libby: **Aún no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. Cindy te puedo preguntar algo?

**Cindy: **(Extrañada le responde) Claro.

**Libby: **Por que te afecto tanto lo que dijo Jimmy, no se supone que son enemigos.

**Cindy: **(Nerviosa)_ Que le digo, Cindy dile algo! _

**Cindy:** es que… bueno ya no importa olvidemos ya esto.

**Libby:** por mi esta bien. Desde hace mucho que intento que te calmes.

**Cindy:** Libby, quieres ir por una malteada?

**Libby:** Claro

Cuando Cindy y Libby llegan a la Dulcería Cindy ve a Jimmy.

**Cindy: **(nerviosa) Libby, será mejor que vallamos a mi casa.

**Libby:** Pero si acabamos de salir de allá?

**Cindy:** aaaahhhh… me siento mal es todo. Vámonos

**Libby: **Esta bien, solo déjame comprar una malteada.

**Cindy:** esta bien pero no tardes, me quiero ir lo mas rápido posible.

Inmediatamente Cindy dirige la mirada hacia donde se encuentra Jimmy y lo ve besando a Betty, Cindy no puede contener la furia, se dirigiré hacia ellos.

**Cindy: **Oye tu Betty la fea.

En cuanto Betty voltea, recibe una bofetada por parte de Cindy.

**Betty: **Oye, que te sucede, sicópata.

**Jimmy:** Cindy que te está pasando. Por qué golpeas a mi novia?

En cuanto Jimmy dice esto la furia de Cindy crece a IRA. Cindy se lanza encima de Betty y empieza a golpearla con todas la fuerzas que su corazón roto le permitian. Jimmy queda inmóvil no sabe que hacer. Betty trata de defenderse de los golpes de Cindy pero es inútil, Cindy es demaciado fuerte para ella.

**Betty:** (gritando y herida) Loca, Cindy dejame ya, deja de golpearme. Que te hice?Oye tonta detente ya.

Cindy no prestaba atención a lo que le decía Betty. Estaba segada por la ira. Lo único que había en su mente era la imagen de Jimmy besando a Betty. Esto la desgarraba por dentro y no le permitia tener control sobre sus acciones. Depronto Betty no aguanta más y se desmaya.

Cuando Cindy vuelve en si, todos los que se encontraban en la dulcería están alrededor de ella y del cuerpo inconsciente de Betty.

**Cindy: **(llorando y pensando)_Que hice? Que me está pasando? _

Comienzan a mirar a Cindy como una sicópata, las murmuraciones de las personas a su rededor, ver a Betty en el suelo abrazada por Jimmy y sobretodo desgarradora mirada de descontento e hiriente de Jimmy hacia ella, hacen que Cindy se asuste y se pasme tanto que se desmaya. Libby corre hacia ella y la toma en sus brazos.

* * *

Se que los primeros 2 capitulos estan cortos pero los siguientes estan mas larguitos. 


	3. Situación Descontrolada

Hola! Si quieren pueden matarme por la gran demora (aunque me gustaría que no lo hicieran)! Ya que la autora decidió no continuar con el fic, me dio el permiso para que yo prosiguiera y lo terminara. He eliminado el fic y lo he vuelto a poner por problemas del fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece, porque si fuera así habría un número de temporadas infinito y Betty ya hubiera recibido un accidente doloroso y terrible!! muajajaja.

**Advertencia:** La historia puede parecerle a algunos anti-betty, así que si les gusta este personaje, es preferible que no lean esta historia.

Sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fic!

Ya no los aburro más, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo 3.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Situación descontrolada**

Tres horas después, la rubia abre los ojos lentamente

Tres horas después, la rubia abre los ojos lentamente. Se siente totalmente desorientada e intenta asimilar lo ocurrido, pero gracias a la perdición que mantiene en ese momento no sabe si lo anterior fue real o es producto de temores escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo y a su derecha, observa a su mejor amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, que alivia un poco su rostro desmejorado.

**Libby:** ¡Despertaste!-dice un poco feliz-La sra. Vortex bajó hace un momento a traerte…

Rápidamente es interrumpida por Cindy.

**Cindy:** Libby, ¿Qué hice?

**Libby:**No te preocupes. Betty estará bien, fue más el susto que cualquier otra cosa, aunque sí la golpeaste bastante fuerte. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

**Cindy:**No lo sé-comienza a sollozar-.La verdad, esperaba hacerle mucho daño, esperaba hacerla sufrir, esperaba que en este momento estuviese en cuidados intensivos a punto de…

**Libby:** ¡Espera! Por favor no llores-. Dice totalmente anonadada por lo que acaba de decir su mejor amiga-¿Qué te hizo, para que mereciera todo eso?

Pero Cindy no respondió, estaba totalmente aterrorizada y horrorizada. ¿En verdad era capaz de tanto, por simples celos que ni ella misma aceptaba? Se negaba a aceptar, que la razón más grande, fue el joven cabezón que la atormentaba día a día. Se negaba a aceptar, que sintiera celos de verlo con otra mujer. Se negaba a aceptar, que fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño por él. Se negaba aceptar que su corazón fuera de aquel chico que llamaban: Jimmy Neutron.

**Libby: **Cindy, mírame-. Dice moviendo un poco a la chica que tiene cara de psicópata-. No te preocupes, toda saldrá bien.-. Dice abrazándola.

Al día siguiente, Cindy camina para ir a la escuela. En el camino encuentra a Libby, y comienzan a caminar sin habla hasta su destino. Cuando llegan, la rubia empieza a ser objeto de miradas curiosas y despreciativas. Cindy creía que Betty se había encargado de contar la historia con más detalles, de los que realmente poseía, y gracias a la gran cantidad de testigos que se hallaban en la "escena del crimen", su historia había pasado como verídica.

Era la primera vez, que no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar sus compañeros, ya que tenía la mirada inexpresiva y el rostro carente de emoción alguna, pero a diferencia de sus rasgos exteriores, su mente trabajaba más que nunca para explicar lo que sucedió. Y fue entonces cuando en su clase se química, lo vio. Estaba sentado mirándola fijamente con rostro, ya no despreciativo (como el día de ayer), sino confuso. Ya que eran compañeros de mesa, Cindy se sentó a su lado y él siguió observándola durante todo el rato, sin despegar su mirada de ella, como si tratara de encontrar algo y su sola mirada no bastara para hallarlo. Y así continuó durante toda la clase. A Cindy cada vez le molestaba más, ésa mirada confusa sobre sí, y cuando estaba a punto de voltear y gritarle hasta de qué se iba a morir, sonó la campana, internamente agradeció al cielo por eso. Cuando se disponía a irse, una mano no le permitió hacerlo.

**Jimmy: **Necesito hablar contigo.

En seguida, la chica entendió que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden que debía ser cumplida.

**Cindy: **Yo no, así que…

Ella iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

**Jimmy: **En mi laboratorio, después de clases, te espero allá.

Y rápidamente el chico salió y se fue, sin esperar que ella respondiera. Y no lo iba a hacer, ya que quedó completamente estupefacta por lo extraño que se había comportado Jimmy.

Después de clases, Cindy fue por inercia a donde fue citada. Cuando llegó, se ubicó frente a la puerta de la "casa club" de Jimmy. Posteriormente en la parte inferior se abrió una compuerta que la dejó caer varios metros bajo el suelo. Cuando toco fondo, se levantó rápidamente. Observó toda la estancia con la mirada, y lo encontró frente a su computadora.

**Jimmy: **Ahora podremos hablar-. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

**Cindy: **No me interesa de lo que quieras hablar conmigo-. Dijo apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

**Jimmy: **Si eso fuera cierto, no habrías venido-. Cindy no respondió, y al no recibir respuesta continuó-. He estado tratando de encontrar alguna razón que justifique lo que sucedió ayer. ¡Pero no la encuentro!- Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, como un trastornado. –Dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

**Cindy: **¡Eso a ti no te importa!

**Jimmy****:** ¡Si no me afectara, créeme que no me importaría, pero estás perdiendo el control, Cindy y estás afectando a las personas que me importan!

**Cindy: **¡Eres un egocéntrico, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no me aprecies por lo menos un poco! ¡Jamás te ha interesado lo que me importa o no, simplemente si me necesitas me utilizas y luego me botas como si no fuera nadie!

**Jimmy: **¡Mira quién habla de egocentrismo! ¿Es que no puedes evitar hablar de ti misma por una sola vez? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no importas? Es cierto que Betty es mi novia…

Betty es mi novia

Betty es mi novia

Betty es mi novia

Esa frase penetró el ser de la rubia hasta lo más profundo, se sintió exactamente igual al día de ayer, cuando golpeó a Betty. Así que no aguantó y lo interrumpió.

**Cindy: **Betty, Betty, Betty…- Dijo imitándolo- ¡Es lo único que te importa!

**Jimmy: **¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar? ¡No sabes ni lo que dices porque estás completamente loca! Además, si así fuera ¿qué?

Cindy al oír lo último, descargó toda su ira en una bofetada que cayó en la mejilla izquierda de Jimmy, y lo dejó en estado de shock.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

El siguiente capitulo llegará pronto dependiendo de cuantos lindos reviews haya!

Dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca de la historia y lo que quieren ver en ella! bye!


	4. Hermosamente Espantoso

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece, porque si fuera así Sheen tendría cejas! xDxDxD

**Advertencia:** La historia puede parecerle a algunos anti-betty, así que si les gusta este personaje es preferible que no lean esta historia.

Sé que me demoré milenios pero tuve serios problemas para subir este capítulo al fanfiction por poco y me toca volver a publicar el fic, pero bueno ya relsolví el problema!

**ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA CARITO!!**

Espero que lo disfruten! Está corto pero bueno, o al menos eso creo yo!**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Cindy al oír lo último, descargó toda su ira en una bofetada que cayó en la mejilla izquierda de Jimmy, y lo dejó en estado de shock.

**Cindy: **Escúchame atentamente porque sólo lo diré una vez:- dijo acercándose lo más que pudo a Jimmy y mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos de total odio y desprecio que lo sacaron de su estado - ¡No vuelvas a tratarme de demente, porque no lo soy!

**Jimmy:** Yo… Yo no… – dijo tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas.

**Cindy:** Y aún no entiendo por qué sigo aquí. – dijo aún mirándolo, pero ahora con expresión afligida y como si se hubiera olvidado de que él estaba con ella – No entiendo por qué sigo presentando mi voluntad a ti si con eso sólo siento dolor. – Continuó tratando de no exponerse totalmente y de no exteriorizar su llanto.

**Jimmy:** Cindy, ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo observándola detenidamente.

**Cindy:** Ni yo misma sé. - dijo con los ojos cristalizados pero aún observándolo. - Ni obtengo siempre lo que quiero. - dijo con tantas lágrimas que estaban nublando sus ojos.

Jimmy estaba totalmente confundido.

Por el sólo hecho de ser un genio nada lo confundía, bueno… nada… excepto ella. Cindy Vortex por años, había sido la razón de sus grandes preguntas. Su gran confusión lo había llevado hasta a espiarla en algunas ocasiones y a examinarse a sí mismo acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Como siempre, sólo se decía que eran afecciones psicológicas del crecimiento y que, por ello, las mujeres ahora formaban una parte indescifrable de su vida. Pero, no eran "las mujeres", sino sólo la rubia, la chica que le causaba total incertidumbre, y aunque no lo admitiera, la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

En algún momento de sus vidas se habían entregado a aquellos sentimientos que regían sus vidas, pero, fue tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera formó parte de su memoria, o eso era lo que ellos le imponían a su mente pensar. Jimmy pensaba en eso con frecuencia, en si el universo o el destino o alguna fuerza superior, estaba empeñado en separarlos y hacerlo miserable a él.

En ese preciso instante Jimmy hizo lo impensable. Acortó la muy poca distancia que había entre los dos y pasó sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Con este gesto, Cindy estaba más que confundida, su cerebro era todo un caos y Jimmy estaba igual o peor que ella. Sus mentes no trabajaban y sus cuerpos se movían por sí solos. Y como por inercia, la rubia correspondió al abrazo con necesidad y fuerza.

Así se encontraban, abrazados y… felices??

Por mucho que lo negaran se necesitaban el uno al otro. El universo no existía en ese momento, no estaba Betty, no habían recuerdos dolorosos, no había tristeza, sólo ellos estaban, sólo ellos existían, sólo ellos importaban.

Esa es la escena que permaneció durante un lapso de tiempo donde no había tiempo ni espacio, hasta que la mente de Cindy empezó a reaccionar. Ella no iba a permitir que él jugara con ella de nuevo, que se burlara de ella y que la viera en esas condiciones. No lo permitiría porque aunque él se hubiera llevado su corazón, aún le quedaba su dignidad.

Se trató de separar de él con urgencia, pero él no la soltó, él no quería hacerlo, por fin se sentía completo y no la iba a dejar ir. Cindy seguía forcejeando sin éxito porque Jimmy aún seguía en el planeta felicidad. Hasta que Cindy habló:

**Cindy:** Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡¡Suéltame ahora!! - demandó con enojo.

Jimmy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y reaccionó, pero sus brazos no lo hacían aún, no le respondían.

**Cindy:** Si no me sueltas… - pero no puedo continuar porque el genio la interrumpió.

**Jimmy:** ¿Qué harás? - dijo completamente sorprendido y sorprendiendo a la rubia. - ¡Admite que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo! - _¡Estoy loco! Tengo que dejar de hablar…_

Los dos se miraban fijamente totalmente sonrojados.

Jimmy acercó su rostro al de ella, los dos cerraron los ojos y…

Cindy estaba llorando de nuevo.

**Cindy:** ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Aléjate! - gritó llorando sin control.

Y aunque la rubia no tenía suficientes fuerzas para soltarse en ese momento, el desconcertado Jimmy la soltó y ella se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

**Cindy:** ¿Por qué siempre lo haces? - dijo con un hilo de voz que Jimmy escuchó.

**Jimmy:** Yo no… yo nunca… - trató de decir.

**Cindy:** Sólo déjame salir de aquí - dijo aún llorando.

El genio fue hasta su computadora y presionó el botón que dejaría salir a la rubia, pero no volteó para verla irse.

Hermosamente espantoso, así definían lo que sentían.

* * *

Please Reviews!!


End file.
